Sea View
by BillytheIntern
Summary: The Sea View guild, a very small guild, in a small port town island off the coast of the main continent of Fiore. The guild has recently begun gaining popularity amongst the population of Fiore, and has a dragon slayer of its very own. Readers, welcome to Sea View.
1. The Sea View Guild

**Chapter 1: The Sea View Guild**

The Shadow Hand, a dark guild in the Northern Mountains of Fiore, though not powerful, the guild is growing in numbers, continually attacking the nearby townspeople. It was then, that the towns higher-ups decided to put up a job request…

"So, you's tree wanna join da guild, eh?" The young man at the entrance asked, he had an obvious set of buckteeth, a lit cigar in his mouth, and a fedora topping his head. He wore a very elegant looking suit for a man in a Dark Guild.

"That's right," the first of the three applicants replied, however, these applicants bodies were covered from head to toe, the only noticeable factor was that one appeared slightly overweight, and the third was female.

"I see, lemme take ya to da boss, we got some talkin' t'do," the man replied, as he shoved his hands into his pockets, he scoffed, spun around and lead the three applicants to the Guild Master.

"Hey uh, Richtor, we're gonna go take a look around," the seemingly overweight applicant said.

"Yeah, uhh…Richtor, I wanna meet some of our new friends!" the female exclaimed.

"You tink dis is a game kids? Not just anybody gets into da Shadow Hand Guild! You gotta be judged by da boss, and even den it's gonna be tough on ya's!" The Shadow Hand doorman stated. He casually looked back at the three, the leader was staring at him intently.

"Just let them go, they aren't very good at…, handling business," 'Richtor' stated, as he looked back at his friends, before again turning to face the doorman, "I should be enough for this boss of yours to deal with."

The doorman scratched his head and rolled his eyes, "Eh, whatevuh, I guess if da leader of you's tree makes it in, den all tree of ya qualify, so sure, ya friends can do whatevuh dey like," the doorman stated, as he again, turned to face forward, proceeding down the hallway, 'Richtor' close behind him. After the doorman and 'Richtor' vanished from sight, the other two had already gone their separate ways, the female found herself in a small basement area, seemingly a lounge, the other applicant, the one who appeared overweight found himself in the cafeteria.

"So uh, tubby, you new 'round here?" A bigger guild member asked, he seemed to be somewhat of a bigshot, as nearly twenty to thirty men sat around him, each snickered at his joke.

"Yup, and I can't wait to start grubbin'!" The applicant replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's obvious!" Another guild member laughed, several others joined in on this notion, however, nobody noticed that the applicant's stomach moved slightly.

"Whaddya need?" the bartender asked casually, as he leaned over the counter, staring at the applicant suspiciously, as his eyes were covered by the brown hooded robe he wore, matching his two cohorts perfectly.

"For a Dark Guild, this place sure is shnazzy, a cafeteria and everything, huh?" The applicant asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we do our paht, now…, you gonna order or what?" The bartender asked.

"Y'know, I'm not exactly all that hungry believe it or not, but I'm pretty parched, mind just givin me a barrel or two of water?" The applicant asked, a huge grin spread across his face as the bartender reacted to his order.

"A barrel of water?! You tryna drown yourself or something?" The bartender asked.

The applicant laughed heartily at the bartenders sense of humor, "Nope, I'm just a guy who loves his H2O," he replied happily.

Meanwhile, the female of the group was getting many stares from the men of the lounge room.

"H-hey, a girl! We don't get many a'dem around here!" One shadier looking man stated, he was leaning against the wall in the corner.

"Yeah, and da one's we got are all ugly," a larger man said with a laugh, just as the huge girl he was arm wrestling slammed his arm down and smirked.

The applicant girl giggled, "Oh my, so many fun games here, I love games!"

"Well come try your hand at this one," the arm wrestler girl stated, "I'm sure I'll stay top dog around here, you're a puny one!"

"Aw, please go easy on me," the applicant girl said sweetly, as she took the seat across from the arm wrestler.

"Your loss kiddo," the arm wrestling woman said with a smirk, she tossed her head to the side, loudly cracking her neck, "let's do this!"

Finally, in the Guild Master's meeting room, the doorman and 'Richtor' entered. The Guild Master sat in a throne-like chair, and looked up at the two who entered his chamber. "Well, well, new recruits?" he asked in a very ominous voice. The Shadow Hand Guild Master had spiky red hair, and dark circles under his eyes, he looked to be about 50 or so, and had on black and yellow armor, and a large spear leaning against his throne.

"Y-yes boss, tree of em', but dis one here's da leaduh," the doorman stated, as he cowered behind 'Richtor'.

"I see, well then, child, tell me…, what brings you to our humble guild?" the Guild Master asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at 'Richtor', most likely due to his get-up.

"I seek retribution from crimes committed against me by the members of the Magic Council," 'Richtor' said firmly, as he looked lowered his head to the Guild Master.

"So, the Magic Council did you wrong, and you now wish to join our Dark Guild, in hopes of rewriting their wrongs, is that it?" The Guild Master asked with a flare of distrust apparent in his voice.

"That is correct," 'Richtor' stated, still not budging from what the Guild Master believed a façade.

"Very well, remove your cloak, and I shall bestow upon our guild mark, showing that you are eternally a member of the Shadow Hand guild," he replied monotonously, as he held out the magical stamp. The Shadow Hand's guild mark was a skull, mouth open, with an X inside of it, the Guild Master smirked as the new recruit removed his cloak, but his eyes widened in horror as he saw the boys current guild mark, positioned on his right arm, just near his shoulder. "Explain yourself?!"

"Gladly," the boy replied, but before doing so, a large sword spawned in his hand, and as he swung it, several of the large purple runes on it began to glow in a faint purple light, and suddenly, several of the guild members flew backward, the only few that weren't knocked unconscious from the blast, were the Guild Master, the doorman, and a select few guards, who were now cowering at the young boys power.

Meanwhile, in the basement. The arm wrestling woman was thrown cleanly against stone wall, causing a large crack in it, just as the young applicant girl stood up, she removed her cloak, revealing the same guild mark on her right ankle that the swordsman had on his right arm.

"What is the meaning of this?" A guild member asked, obviously frightened.

And finally, in the cafeteria, where the seemingly overweight guild member was, drinking his barrel of water, screams were heard coming from all around the Guild Hall. With that, the applicant set down his barrel and hopped up, "well, sounds like the funs begun!" He stated enthusiastically, with a smirk forming across his face, as he too, removed his robes.

"UH, hey new guy, your guts showin'," The bigger guild member stated, as the others began laughing intensely.

The applicant smirked, "Hey, that's pretty funny, now lemme show what this gut o'mine can do," the applicant stated, getting many confused looks, but just as the biggest guy was about to question, a cat leapt out from underneath of the applicants shirt, mauling the big guys face, causing him to collapse to the floor, writhing in pain. "Wowee, you sure overdid that one Fenwick," the applicant said, as the cat flew back and floated gently next to the applicant's head."

"I had to be sure Reyson, ya never know with these dark guilds," the small orange exceed known as Fenwick replied. He was orange, with small brown horizontal stripes along his back, he stared down the remaining dark guild members smugly, as Reyson stood straight up, pulling up his glove, revealing his guild mark on his left hand.

"That's the mark of the Sea View guild…," one of the members groaned.

"B-but, what would they want with us?"

"Oh no, they're here to take us down!"

"That's right, seems like this guilds about to become officially, disbanded," Reyson said, with a smirk. Reyson had clear blue eyes, and messy brown hair that fell just above his shoulders. He had black fingerless gloves and a blue sleeveless jacket, which covered his elbow length black shirt. With all of that, Reyson went barefoot, and wore baggy white pants.

"Disbanded? You think you can take all of us kid?" One member asked, "There's thirty of us, and one of you!"

"No way, you kiddin? Mister bartender over there helped me out!" Reyson replied with a laugh.

The bartender gawked at Reyson's statement, looking confusedly at the other twenty-nine guild members, "I-I swear I don't know what he's talking about."

"The water you gave me, I was dying!" Reyson said with a chuckle, this caused the entire guild to faceplant.

"That's what you meant?! How could a little water do anything to help you?"

"Well, I'll show you…," Reyson said, as a smirk again formed across his face. "Ocean…"

Meanwhile, back in the basement.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Who, me?" The female applicant asked, with a slight giggle, "my name is Loli, and I'm from Sea View!"

"And h-how did you throw Grendle like that?"

"Well, I'll show you," Loli replied, as she pulled out a small yellow sphere and popped it into her mouth, after which, she vanished.

"Huh, wh-where did she-," one member started, but he was violently interrupted, collapsing to the ground, as Loli stood behind him, now wearing a pointy witches hat. Otherwise, Loli was a young seventeen year old girl, she had long dirty blonde hair, which fell along her shoulders. She was thin, wore a slightly low-cut black top, with a short skirt, and had on black slippers. The most notable thing about her, was the broomstick that she was holding, in a position to where she knocked out the guild member that collapsed.

Finally, back in the Guild Masters quarters, the last boy stood firmly. "Tell me boy," the guild master scoffed, "what is your name?!"

"I am Hikaru Vestial, the Rune Swordsman of the Sea View guild," Hikaru stated firmly. Hikaru stood at nearly six feet tall, he had spiky black hair, which was sort of combed toward his face. He wore sleeveless black muscle shirt, and long white pants, he also wore brown shoes. Hikaru aimed his sword at the Guild Master's face, "and me and my guild mates are here to take you DOWN."

These four; Reyson Cerulean, Loli Pikeru, Hikaru Vestial, and Fenwick the Exceed, are all members of the Sea View Guild, each with a blue, yellow, green, and red guild mark respectively, Fenwick's was on his back. The Sea View guild is on a small port town island, known as Delenzaa. The Guild's Mark was merely a water droplet, surrounded on both sides by what looked like angels wings. Recently, the guild had been growing in popularity, and the townspeople in Hankhamp, the town closest to the Shadow Hand's guild hall thought it best, to leave the disbanding of the guild, to the members of Sea View.

"…dragon's ROAR!" Reyson shouted as a long stream of water burst from his mouth, knocking nearly three quarters of the guild members he was facing through the wall.

"N-no way," one of the remaining guild members. "That's…, That's Reyson Cerulean, the Ocean Dragon Slayer.

When the dust that the water stream kicked up cleared, Reyson was kneeling atop a table, fist planted in it, a large smirk on his face. "You got me, the Ocean Dragon Slayer, of the Sea View guild, otherwise known as Reyson Cerulean," Reyson stated.

"And his bark IS worse than his bite, as you all just witnessed," the small orange exceed known as Fenwick chimed in.

"Oh man, it's over, there's no way we can fight a dragon slayer!"

"Let's get out of here!" And with that, the five remaining guild members attempted to run out of the hole that Reyson made in the wall, little did they realize, it was a couple stories up, and the five of them fell to the ground, out cold.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Reyson said with a laugh, as Fenwick landed on his shoulder, "Wanna go find Loli and Hikaru?"

"And then we can go fishing right?" Fenwick asked.

"Swim fishing," Reyson said, as their conversation faded out, and the story went back to Loli.

"I'm a master of potion magic," Loli stated, holding up five different colored orbs. There was the familiar yellow one, that somehow made her faster, the other four were red, blue, green, and purple. "The red one is the one I used to beat your friend, it increases my physical strength."

"That's one tough chick!"

"What's the broomstick for?"

"She ain't got nothin'!"

"Oh! I can show you what the broomstick is for!" Loli cheered, as she crossed her legs and plopped down on it, allowing it to hover in place.

"She's flying!"

"How is that possible?"

"Oh man, this is so over."

"Glad you realized," Loli said with a happy giggle, as she plopped a blue orb into her mouth. "Any guesses what the blue one can do?"

"Uh…, increase… bowel movement…?"

"No," Loli replied with a wink, as she held out her hand, sending each of the weaker guild members flying into the walls of the basement. "It increases my magic power by the amount of enemies that I'm facing, the more the enemies, the stronger I become!"

"Th-that's crazy…," one member struggled to say, before succumbing to his injuries and falling unconscious.

Finally, Hikaru clashed blades with the Guild Master, who glared angrily at the boy. "I don't know WHO sent you brats, but after I kill you, THEY'RE GOING TO BE NEXT!"

"You know, for an old man, you really talk to much," Hikaru replied, as he jumped backward posed, "think you can take me, old timer?"

"You're really starting to piss me off kid!" The guild master growled, as he lunged toward Hikaru, "Dark Magic, Shadow Spear Assault!" With the guild masters words, several transparent spears appeared around him, repeatedly assaulting Hikaru, smoke covered where Hikaru stood, as the Guild Master laughed cockily. "You shouldn't have been so arrogant boy, look where it's gotten you!" Suddenly, a stream of water blasted out, knocking the guild master against the wall.

"Just in time, Reyson," Hikaru smirked, as Reyson stood in front of his friend, flashing him a thumbs up.

"You're just lucky the cafeteria guys were total wimps!" Reyson said with a grin, as Loli joined them, floating on her broomstick.

"What I miss?" she asked sweetly.

"This guy about to get his ass pounded," Hikaru said with a smirk, as he stood up, using his sword for support.

The guild master stumbled up, on his face, a look of absolute anger. "I've had ENOUGH of you brats and your toys, THIS ENDS HERE!"

"Looks like we made him maaaaad," Fenwick teased, as the guild master began drawing a magic circle.

"Forbidden Lost Magic, Demon Lancer!" With those words, the guild masters size increased, his skin became a dark red, and his hair became pitch black and grew longer, it was enough to break the roof off of the Guild Hall, causing the four others to look up at him.

"Well, that's new," Reyson grinned, "you want the honors Hikaru?"

"You fools, no one will be getting the honors, all the honor of winning this battle is MINE ALONE!" The booming voice of the Guild Master bellowed through the mountains, as Reyson smirked.

"Sorry, but we've got a secret team attack that'll take you down in one shot!"

"Ready Hikaru?" Loli asked, as she tossed him a blue orb, which he quickly popped into his mouth.

"Get to it Fenwick!" Reyson called, as Fenwick latched onto Hikaru's back, flying him toward the guild master's torso. Because of the blue orb, Hikaru's base magic power was increased exponentially, his sword was poised toward the Guild Masters chest.

"NOW REYSON!" Hikaru yelled, as Reyson readied himself.

"With pleasure," Reyson called, as his cheeks puffed up, "Ocean dragon's, ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" The stream of water hit Hikaru directly in the back, however, Hikaru knew the wave pattern of the attack, and rode it, directly into the torso of the Guild Master, because of the force of the roar, Hikaru shot directly through the Guild Masters back, sword poised in front of him.

"We are the protectors of Fiore, our enemies will fall at our feet like waves due to the shore," Hikaru called, "we are proud members of the Sea View guild, and YOU, have been defeated." With that, the Guild Master collapsed, and the other two members smirked, as Hikaru and Fenwick proudly landed on a tree outside of the Guild Hall. The Guild Master defeated, the four turned and headed back toward town, the sun setting on a job well done. No one knew what became of the Shadow Hand after that day, some say however, that somebody was observing the battle from afar, as if biding their time, waiting for an opportune moment to strike the unsuspecting Sea View kids. Whatever the reason, the Sea View members, spirits high, set off to return home…


	2. Downtime

**Chapter 2: Downtime**

The doors to the Sea View guild hall swung open. The sudden rush of sunlight bursting through the door was met with cheers and the sounds of glasses crashing together in excitement. Reyson, Fenwick, Hikaru, and Loli were back home.

The guild hall was set up like any usual guild hall, there was a bar, a couple of doorways that would obviously lead to other rooms, a staircase that went downward, signifying that the guild hall had a basement, and lastly; the job request board. It sat next to the bar in plain sight. Requests littered the board, and several wizards were gathered around it, picking and choosing which job would be best for them.

"Maybe…, this one!" one wizard chimed, as he plucked a request form off of the board, looking at it with hopeful eyes. This young wizard had goggles perched on his forehead, he had very faded, poofy blonde hair that almost looked white. He wore a brown jacket, and a blue shirt underneath. His pants were black, and were very tattered, along with his large boots. His sea green eyes stared at the job request as he smiled up at the girl standing next to him. "Yeah, 70'000 jewel, that's enough to pay both our rents for the next three months!"

"That's amazing Kane, lemme see!" The girl chimed. This girl was tall and slim, with long blonde hair, she wore a light blue shirt, and a transparent cloth that was tied around her shoulders. She had on long gloves, and very tight looking black pants, as well as a gray skirt. Her boots seemed to be armor, and had little red gems perched atop. This girl's name, is Reina Severshacks.

"Kane and Reina, well this certainly is a surprise," said a voice behind them sarcastically.

Kane turned to face the direction of the voice and smirked, Kane and the person behind him locked hands and stood face to face, both grinning excitedly. "Good to see ya made it back in one piece, dragon slayer," Kane said, speaking to Reyson.

"Come on Kane, you know me, I'm always in two pieces," Reyson said, gesturing to Fenwick with a smirk, Kane couldn't help but chuckle.

"Guess ya got me there Reyson," Kane said, as Reina chimed in.

"So Reyson! Are you already going to take another job?" Reina asked cheerily, as she looked up at

"Yeah, of course! I'm pretty pumped after that last job, barely even broke a sweat!" Reyson said, flashing the two a thumbs up, before scanning the request board.

"Plan on going alone, loser?" said a voice from behind the three. The happy expression that was usually glued on Reyson's face, turned to one of anger.

"Don't you have something better to do, Atticus?" Reyson asked.

Atticus studiously adjusted his glasses and smirked. "Simpletons like you always get in over their head. If you keep going on jobs at the rate you are, you won't last the year." Atticus chuckled a bit at his own joke, flipping his purple hair, before grabbing the request that Reyson had his eye on. "Maybe when you're older, these jobs will be easier on ya, dragonslayer." With that, Atticus adjusted his red tie, and walked off. Atticus stood at a little over six feet tall, he had long purple, and thin rectangular framed glasses. He wore a red tie, and a blue tuxedo at all times. The most noticeable thing about him, however, was the book he always carried around with him, which always seemed to be open to the same page.

"Man I hate that guy…," Reyson growled, as he shook his fist toward the direction that Atticus walked off in.

"He really is a bit of a jerk," Kane said with a chuckle, before placing his hand on Reyson's shoulder. "But I'm sure you can take him buddy, you're one of the strongest non S-Class wizards in our guild."

"Kane's right Reyson! Don't let Atticus get you down, he's just jealous!" Reina chimed in.

Reyson turned around with a wide grin on his face, "Oh, I KNOW he's jealous, that's why, I'm gonna take two jobs and complete them both before he even gets back with ONE!" Reyson stated, as he turned to look at the board. "Alright Fenwick, which ones best, lemme hear it buddy, which one do you wanna do?"

"There's so many, hmmm…," Fenwick replied, as the two quickly began surveying each job. Reina and Kane stared at Reyson blankly.

"W-we got him started didn't we…?" Kane asked, as he slumped over.

"Yeah…, we did…," Reina replied.

Suddenly, one more person joined the three at the request board. This woman was absolutely stunning. She had long, curly black hair, and was very curvaceous. She wore a tight, very revealing purple shirt, and had on what seemed like black yoga pants. She also wore a pair of shiny red heels. "Reyson, I think you should calm down," the woman said kindly, with a smile towards him.

"Huh?" Reyson said, turning to face her, "Oh, uh! Hey there, uh Ms. Desiree!" Reyson bowed to her, and nodded. "I didn't know you were even here!"

"Yeah, Desiree just got back earlier today, just before you guys did," Reina explained.

"Yes, I returned a short while back, it's nice to be back after a month long job like that," Desiree said, with a cheeky laugh.

"I'd assume so!" Reyson stated, "but calming down? Not now! That arrogant jerk Atticus needs to be taught a lesson!"

"I understand that Atticus isn't very friendly toward you Reyson, but understand, that he doesn't mean any harm, let him say what he wants to about you, it's his aim to make you angry, so don't give in," Desiree stated.

"Looks like Reyson's at it again," Loli said from across the room. Loli was sitting at a table with Hikaru, whose feet were kicked up atop it, a mug of booze in his left hand, and a smirk on his face, and two other wizards sat with them. One was a young woman with long blonde hair, tied into two pigtail like braids on either side, she wore a sleek yellow jumpsuit that ended at her thighs, she also wore ear muffs, and long black boots. The other was a slightly muscular, dark skinned male, with dreadlocks tied into a ponytail. He wore a dark green muscle shirt, with red outlines, and had on long, faded blue pants. He also wore a pair of training shoes. Respectively, their names are Elise Muston and Hallon Forgaust.

"He does seem to be good at making trouble when it comes down to it," Hikaru stated. "Odd though, the kids normally pretty relaxed unless it comes to something to do with Atticus."

"Well, I mean, maybe him and Atticus are eternal blood rivals, or something…, and Reyson has some hidden trigger in his brain that whenever Atticus is around, he becomes a completely different person, and then after that h-," Elise would have kept on going, but Hallon but his hand up, hoping to get her to stop.

"I just think that Reyson may wanna prove himself to Atticus," Hallon chimed in. "Weird as it sounds, Reyson is a likable guy, and the fact that Atticus doesn't like him much, must bug him. I think all he wants is acceptance."

Hikaru and Loli smiled at Hallon's comment, however, Elise simply shook her head. "Eh, I still think my explanation makes more sense."

Reyson smiled at Desiree and shook his head. "You always know just what to say, Desiree. What would I do without you?"

"Get the ever living crap kicked out of you by Atticus," Kane joked, Reina attempted to shush him, but stopped when she noticed that Reyson was laughing too, she then managed a smile.

"I guess you're right, if I wanna get better than Atticus, I just have to work for it," Reyson stated. "Then maybe someday, I'll prove myself to him."

"That's the spirit Reyson!" Desiree stated, with a thoughtful smile towards him. With that, several hours passed. The sky was a beautiful orange and pinkish color, as the sun set over the horizon. Only Desiree, Kane, Reyson, Loli, Elise, and the bartender Griffin remained at the guild hall at the current time. Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"Erk, what is it?" Desiree asked.

The boy at the door had very poofy orange hair, that covered his eyes, his two front teeth were sticking out, and he wore a white beater and blue shorts. He also wore brown arm braces, and brown shoes. "It's Atticus!" Erk exclaimed. "He's been…, kidnapped."


End file.
